His Little Magic
by Arienna Natalitha
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa ditemukan pada detik-detik terakhir pertunjukan cheerleadernya! Apakah Touya bisa membuat Sakura kembali ke dirinya sendiri seperti sedia kala dan menyelamatkan SD Tomoeda dari kejadian memalukan karena satu cheerleadernya tidak ada?


_**His Little Magic**_

**by Arienna**

_Atrium kota Tomoeda, lapangan parkir._

"Sakura, dimana kamu?" sudah berkali-kali Touya memanggil nama adik perempuan satu-satunya itu dari tempat ke tempat, namun ia belum kunjung menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia mulai kesal dan pesimis, namun ia mencoba menahan semua itu dalam hati dan terus mencoba. "Sakura, lombanya hampir mulai, loh."

Setelah kesekian kalinya, Touya kembali merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia memencet tombol 'dial' dua kali-nomor ponsel Sakura sudah ia coba telpon berkali-kali namun tidak diangkat-dan berharap bahwa kali ini Sakura bakal benar-benar mengangkatnya. Ia sudah berputar-putar kemana-mana dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada hasil.

_Tuut... tuut..._ _"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang-"_

"Dasar monster satu ini-"

"Kyaah~!"

Tanpa sadar, Touya telah berjalan setengah berlari dan tahu-tahu ia telah melindas seseorang. Lebih parah-ia melindas seorang gadis kecil! Betapa kejamnya dia!

"Maaf, aku tidak se-"

Ah...

Anak kecil yang ia tabrak itu mengenakan seragam pemandu sorak yang ia kenal, model rambut yang dari belakang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, dan dia tergeletak di tanah dengan pose menyedihkan yang-tidak bisa ia pungkiri-terasa familier di kepalanya.

"Sakura?"

"Uuhh..." gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan berdiri dan membuktikan bahwa firasat Touya benar. Gadis itu memang Sakura Kinomoto, adik perempuan Touya Kinomoto yang seharusnya sekarang berada di dalam _gym_ untuk bersiap-siap mempertunjukkan aksi pemandu soraknya bersama dengan teman-teman satu timnya yang lain. Begitu Sakura melihat siapa gerangan yang menabraknya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia langsung melompat mundur. "Geh! Kak Touya!"

Touya yang tadi berwajah khawatir akan nasib gadis malang yang ia tabrak kini berubah menjadi sinis. Dipandanginya Sakura dengan tajam dan dengan senyuman yang melecehkan. Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan monster cilik-nya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kabur disaat-saat genting seperti ini, hah?" Touya bertanya dengan kedua lengannya dilipat didepan dada.

"..." bukannya memberikan Touya jawaban yang Touya mau, Sakura malah diam, mengerutkan keningnya dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

Touya tidak senang dengan ini. "Kamu ini- kenapa kamu melakukan hal itu, sih? Kamu tahu nggak bahwa kamu itu mempersulit teman-teman kamu dengan bersikap seperti ini? Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Kamu kan sudah sering tampil didepan publik seperti ini. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk malu, bukan? Seperti bukan kamu saja. Penontonnya hanya sedikit lebih banyak. Itu saja. Apa masalahnya, Sakura?"

Kota Tomoeda mengadakan lomba pemandu sorak bagi tingkat SD, SMP, dan SMA. Karena Sakura termasuk dalam klub pemandu sorak di SDnya, sudah hal yang wajib untuk ikut serta dalam lomba ini. Ia yang biasanya selalu optimis dan penuh semangat tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah berlari keluar arena ketika timnya akan bersiap-siap untuk maju setelah tim sebelumnya selesai mempertunjukkan aksi mereka. Tomoyo yang merekam semuanya dengan kameranya langsung memberi tahu Touya mengenai perkara ini. Touya kaget saat ia diberitahu mengenai kelakuan Sakura.

"Eng... t-tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Kak Touya! Aku hanya... ng, sedikit gugup!"

Setelah sepenuhnya berdiri, Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari hadapan Touya. Namun kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan sigap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membuat mereka saling tatap menatap.

"Sakura! Demi Tuhan, kamu ini kenapa?" Touya berteriak di wajah Sakura. "Katakan padaku, ada apa? Apa ada seseorang yang kamu merasa terlalu malu untuk bertemu langsung? Apakah ada seserang yang tidak ingin kamu temui? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Katakan padaku! Kamu membuatku takut."

"Kak Touya!" namun seberapapun Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Touya, Touya tetap mempertahankannya.

Setelah usahanya yang sia-sia untuk mencoba kabur dari Touya, Sakura akhirnya mendengus kesal dan menyerah. Ia masih belum mau menatap mata Touya, dan ia masih belum mau berbicara apa-apa. Dari ekspresinya, Touya bisa melihat bahwa Sakura kebingungan...

"Sakura...?"

Meskipun Touya memanggil nama adiknya beberapa kali, Sakura tetap tidak membuka mulutnya. Touya menghela nafas.

"Apakah ini adalah sesuatu yang kamu ingin sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Touya, pasrah.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi, membuat Touya menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia benar. Frustasi, Touya menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya, "Kau bukan gugup karena ditonton oleh Yukito, kan? Dia kan sudah sering menonton pertunjukanmu dan selama ini tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini."

Sakura memberikan sedikit respon ketika nama Yukito disebut, namun setelah itu ia kembali terdiam.

Jam yang terpampang didekat tikungan tak jauh dari Touya menunjukkan waktu pukul 11.22. Itu artinya tiga menit lagi dari waktu yang diperkirakan Tomoyo akan mulainya aksi pemandu sorak SD Sakura. Jika mereka tidak bergerak sekarang, semuanya-koreografi dari tarian yang sudah dilatih Naoko dkk, kerja keras murid-murid lain, serta kedatangan Touya dan Yukito hari ini yang mengharuskan mereka mengambil cuti dari kerja sambilan mereka-akan jadi berantakan dan sia-sia. Didalam fikirannya, Touya berusaha menemukan solusi untuk masalah aneh yang tidak ia mengerti ini.

"Sakura," Touya berlutut dihadapan Sakura sambil meraih telapak tangannya. Sikap Touya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kak Touya...?"

"Sakura, aku mau kamu dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik," Touya menatap lurus kedua mata Sakura, "aku akan mempercayai perkataanmu. Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba 'gugup' dan lari keluar dari tempat dimana kau seharusnya berada tadi. Ini mungkin tidak berarti banyak, tapi aku akan menyihirmu supaya kamu tidak gugup lagi. Mengerti?"

"Hah? Kakak akan menyihirku...?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Touya. Kentara sekali ia tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang berusaha disampaikannya.

Touya mengacuhkan Sakura dan ia membuka telapak tangan gadis itu. Ia mengambil bolpoin yang dijepitkan di saku bajunya dan mulai melukiskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak gerik Touya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Eh...? _'Hito'_...?"

Kanji '_hito_' yang berarti 'orang' terpampang disana. Sakura menatap Touya tidak percaya.

"Kakak tidak berfikir bahwa ini akan berguna, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku fikir ini akan berguna. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan hal ini?"

Kemudian Touya diam dan mengisyaratkan Sakura dengan menganggukan kepala kepadanya. Namun Sakura membalasnya dengan menggeleng.

"_Mou!_ Cara kuno seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa! Dasar Kak Touya!"

Nampaknya Sakura tidak akan melakukannya. Touya menghela nafas.

"Monster..."

Wajah Sakura berubah masam ketika Touya menggumamkan _nickname_ yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali kalau Sakura itu bukan mon-"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat cepat... dan tidak bisa dicerna oleh Sakura.

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah Touya menggumamkan kata terakhirnya itu, ia mengecup telapak tangan Sakura. Dan pada saat Sakura mengutarakan kekesalannya atas panggilan dari kakaknya itu, bibir Touya telah mendarat diatas bibir Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Bahkan benaknya menjadi kosong melompong karenanya.

"Dengan ini kamu tidak akan merasa gugup lagi, Sakura," bisik Touya, setelah ia mengakhiri kecupan singkat itu.

_Pong!_ Wajah Sakura menjadi semerah Kepiting rebus.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi tambah tidak jelas bagi Sakura Kinomoto. Tahu-tahu Touya sudah menyeretnya kembali ke arena dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada ditengah-tengah _gym_ dan mempertunjukkan _routine_ dari tim pemandu sorak SD Tomoeda didepan juri-juri dan orang banyak. Tetapi fikirannya menjadi tidak karuan; kebingungan serta rasa gugup bercampur aduk. Yang ia merasa gugup, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pertunjukannya. Melainkan fakta bahwa barusan Touya menciumnya dan sekarang orang yang bersangkutan sedang melihat Sakura mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan orang banyak. Jelas-jelas _performance_-nya berantakan. Wajahnya tidak mau berhenti merona dan degup jantungnya seakan mengalami _malfunction_ dan berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gerakan tangan serta kakinya sama sekali tidak sinkron, membuatnya menunjukkan gerakan aneh dan tidak jarang membuatnya tabrakan dengan anggota lain dan terkapar.

"Wah, hari ini Sakura-chan agak aneh, ya?" dari kursi penonton, Yukito yang duduk di samping kanan Touya berkomentar dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Benar. Gerakannya jadi kaku sekali. Ada apa gerangan dengan Sakura...?" disebelah kiri Touya, Tomoyo, yang sedari tadi telah mengabadikan kurang lebih lima menit paling memalukan bagi sejarah Sakura, ikut berkomentar. Kekhawatiran kentara sekali diwajahnya.

Sementara itu, Touya yang duduk diantara keduanya tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

_Oh, tidak. Ini jauh lebih kacau daripada yang aku perkirakan!_ Batin Touya.

"Hmm... Touya, tadi kamu yang menemukan Sakura-chan, kan?" Yukito tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Touya, membuat cowok yang satunya lagi merinding. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, Touya?"

Touya sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

-Tamat-

AN: Sebenarnya ini fic udah lumayan lama dan dimaksudkan untuk diikuti di sebuah lomba kecil"an di jejaring FB. Hehehe. Temanya agak aneh, tapi fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari mimpi. So it could be classified as romantic or not-romantic. It's your call. :)


End file.
